I Didn't Mean It
by narratekate
Summary: Implied Nny/Edgar. Nny thinks Edgar lied to him, Nny hates it when people lie...


"Why do you keep lying to me Edgar?" Johnny screamed at the man across the room, who was currently dodging an occasional knife.

"I'm not lying to you Nny!" He shouted desperately. "They are!" Edgar ducked behind the couch because Johnny had thrown another knife at his head. Edgar swallowed as he looked at the blade stuck in the wall where his head had been moments ago. If Johnny didn't run out of knives soon Edgar would be toast.

_What are you going to do?_ My subconscious asked. _He'll kill you if you don't think of something fast._

_Don't you think I know that? _Edgar replied, his mental tone getting snarky.

"Come out, come out Edgar… I'm waiting!" Johnny rasped. Another dagger flew over head and into the wall.

"Shit." Mumbled Edgar. "Please Nny! Can't we talk about this rationally?"

_There is no "rationally" with him Edgar. You know that. _I replied mentally.

_No Edgar, we can't! _Psycho Doughboy teased shrilly.

_Oh nonsense! Of course we can, put the damn knives down Nny. _Mr. Eff said in a voice that held every intention of the opposite.

"Why would I want to talk to a liar like you Edgar? Tell me why!" Nny said angrily, his voice cracking. Edgar could tell he was crying.

"But I'm not a liar Nny." Edgar said softly. "I've never lied to you. They did. _They _are the liars." Edgar peeked over the edge of the couch and saw Johnny was turned away from him, a knife still in hand. "Please Johnny. Put the knife down."

Johnny nodded and let the blade slip from his grasp to clatter to the ground. He pulled his arms up into a self-hug.

_That's a good boy Nny… _Nail Bunny's wispy voice said.

_No, no, NOOO! _Psycho Doughboy howled.

Edgar stood from his place behind the blood stained couch and moved around it to stand behind Johnny. He opened his arms to offer a hug, knowing it would probably be shunned anyways. Johnny surprised him by leaning back into the embrace, his own arms still wrapped around himself.

"You know I hate touch." Johnny muttered.

"Yeah I know." Edgar mumbled back. He let his head rest heavily on Johnny's. "I love you, ya know."

Johnny's eyes widened. "Wh-What?" He turned and moved slightly away from Edgar, but was still in the hug. Edgar looked into Johnny's fearful face.

_Shit Edgar. Why did you have to say THAT? _I practically shouted at myself.

"Uhhh.." Edgar replied stupidly. Johnny took a step back freeing himself from Edgars arms. He looked like a startled animal. A bird who was caught in a snakes stare. Ironic, considering he was the one with knives down his boots.

"D-did you mean it?" Hohnny said searching Edgar's face.

_Of course he didn't. Why would anyone ever love you Nny. A homicidal maniac, you're unlovable. _Psycho Doughboy hissed.

_He does mean it Johnny. You should freeze this. Keep it a beautiful memory, immortalize the moment. _Eff whispered.

_Don't listen to them Nny! _Nail Bunny cried.

"Y-yes. I mean it. I'll say it again if you want me to." _Might as well do this thoroughly if I'm going to die anyways_. Edgar thought.

_I haaaaate you. _I moaned.

_Immortalize the moment Nny! Do it now! _Mr. Eff shouted, starting to get desperate.

_He's lying again Johnny. _Psycho Doughboy said. _Don't bother._

"AGHHH!" Johnny grabbed his head and shook it. He kicked the crappy coffee table over so that it crashed to its side and threw his hands in the air. "Just shut up! All of you! God dammit! FUCK!" He screamed, panting.

He turned and ripped out the drawer where he kept a gun and pointed it at Edgar, still breathing heavily.

"Johnny… Put the gun down." Edgar said, fear clearly defined in his voice.

"No!" Johnny stared at him dead on, determination easily heard.

"What are you doing?" Edgar asked, he was scrambling.

"Immortalizing the moment." Nny and Mr. Eff said in sync.

Then Johnny fired.

And Edgar fell.

_Boom whatcha say, oh that you only meant well… Boom whatcha say, oh that it's all for the best._

"Edgar?" Johnny whispered? " FUCK! EDGAR!" The shock of what he had done hit him and he threw the gun to the ground to kneel by Edgar.

"Get up! Get up Edgar! I didn't mean it. Please get up…" Nny begged as crimson blood swelled from Edgar's chest and painted his bright white shirt.

_Boom whatcha say, oh that you only meant well… Boom whatcha say, oh that it's all for the best._

"Please Edgar, please get up. I didn't mean it!"

"N-nny." Edgar sputtered.

"Stay here, please don't leave me. It was an accident, I'm sorry."

"I-I-I forg-give you…"Edgar whispered and the light faded from his eyes slowly.

"Edgar…."

_Boom whatcha say, oh that you only meant well… Boom whatcha say, oh that it's all for the best…_


End file.
